Struggling to Tell
by terraravenbeastboy
Summary: Raven has a dream and beast boy is trying to figure out why, but he goes to far and she gets angery...
1. The Dream

Raven was Dreaming, sleeping in fact. she hadnt slept in a week:

"Rea, are you sure you want this?" He asked silently.  
"Yes." Raven said unsurly.  
His hands felt her; memorized her curves and shape. Raven bit her lip at the feel of his hand at her chest. It was hard to remember what Raven was sickened about.  
They were both naked, both acheing for eachother. He couldnt think of what to do. he only kept saying "its ok" everytime Raven moved.  
She was slightly struggling, holding her breath as heat filled her.

But it was a dream Raven woke and relized what time it was. 1:00 pm. Raven jumped up and got into her black slaggey pants, her black shirt, and slipped on her blue sweater that had a white skull on the front. she exited her room slowly and walked toward the main room.  
She entered to see cyborg, robin, and starfire. "morning" was the only thing she said, before cyborg shouted.  
"SHIT!" cyborg was working on a project and it...wasnt working out completely.  
"Robin, would you like some oat of the meal?" Starfire asked Robin. of course now STarfire and Robin were going out,They had been out on several dates. Robin nodded and took the oatmeal.  
The only one person she didnt see, was beast boy.  
Usually he would be playing video games. But- "Has anyone seen beast boy?" Raven asked in her regular voice.  
"He slept in today." Robin took a bite of oatmeal, "You want to go get him for us"  
"Sure" Raven said that after a minute. it was hard to dicside if she was to see someone she saw in her dreams, and had phycical contact with.  
Raven walked down the hall. 'Shit...Shit...shit...' Raven repeated in her mind. her mind was fretting and jumbling.  
She turned and reached beast boys room. She sighed. well here it goes. Raven knocked and waited.  
Nothing. Raven knocked again, a little louder this time. Of course, nothing again. She opened the door, and turned on the light.  
Raven heard Beast boy mumble somthing, "What Beast boy?" She taped her foot.  
"I said... Im tired." Beast boys head remained under is pillow. This was unlikly. Beast boy wouldnt be tired, he would be fighting over cereal and tofu. "Look, the other titans told me to come and get you, and your coming to the main room, come on." Raven pulled the pillow away from Beast boy.  
"Oh come on Raven, i dont want to wake up." Beast boy put his blanket over his head.  
That one would: Want. it was the only word Raven's head echoed. she Remembered her dream. the word "want" was used.  
"Come on." Raven whispered. she didnt relized she had whispered. but she did.  
Beast boy groaned and got up. He stood and stretched. Raven saw that her was only in his boxers, but he didnt care that Raven was there. Beast boy Slid on his pants and his T shirt and stretched again.  
"There, Happy?" Beast boy said.  
"Yeah, Now Come on." Raven turned.  
"You seem in a rushtoday Raven." Beast boy said curiously.  
"What makes you say that?" Raven asked. they were both walking in the hall, Beast boy was slightly behind Raven, but close to her side.  
"Well, your walking fast for starters." He shrugged.  
Raven slowed down, She didnt even relize it. "Whatever. i can walk however i want to.i felt like walking fast, so what." Raven frowned.  
"You know why the hell you walk so fast?" Beastboy asked.  
"Why?" Raven asked. they were both noe right infront of the main door. "You are nervous"  
Raven ingored that and went into the main room. Beast boy Walked past her and went to play video games 


	2. Chapter 2

Raven walked over to the kitchen. She grabbed an apple, and a soda.  
This caught Starfires attention, "Friend Raven! you shall not drink the tea of the herbal"  
Now every titans eye was on Raven. "No. i feel like eating somthing for once"  
"Fuck!" Cyborg shouted. he was still working on his little project.  
"Hey Cy, What are you doing?" Beast boy asked.  
"Im makin' a new computer system." Cyborg mumbled.  
Raven felt a head ache carrying on. but it wouldnt settle. she placed her hand onto her forhead and rubbed gently. "Hey Rea, You ok?" Robin turned to face Raven "Yeah, I'll be in my room." Raven turned and left.

Raven made it to her room, but she was cuaght by a voice. she turned to see Beast boy jogging to her. "Hey Rea, are you sure your ok"  
"Im fine. My emotions from my mirror are messing with me"  
"Why"  
"Beast boy. please, i need to get in my room."Raven put her hand on her door.  
Beast boy shuved his body infront of Ravens door, "Why cant you tell me whats going wrong?" "What makes you so sure somethings wrong"  
"Raven," Beast boy touched ravens arm with is fingures, "You Shaking.  
Raven didnt relize that she was also shaking. Raven backed away from him, "Im Fine"  
"No Your not." Beast boy stepped closer.  
"Beast boy. im tired of you saying that im alright or not. Just leave me alone, i know you dont like me. i know you dont like my sar"  
"Dont Like you? who said that?" "I did" Raven tried to push passed him to get to her room, but he was to strong and grabbed her shoulders.  
"Rea, I dont dislike you. i think your very...smart, mature, sarcastic, beautiful and"  
"Lies! You lieing!" Raven bursted out in tears and struggled to her room. She slammed the door behind her. She couldnt think straight. She slid onto the floor on her knee's in the middle of her room.  
Beast boy knocked on her door.  
"GO AWAY!" Raven threw a glass jar at the door.  
"Raven" Beast boy entered the room to find Raven rocking back and forth with her hands folded over her chest. Tears were falling down her cheeks.  
He came over to her and set a hand on her shoulder. Raven tried to push him away but it didnt work. Raven was to weak at the moment.  
Beast boy hugged her gentley, "Rea, please dont cry"  
Raven cried into Beast boy's Shoulder. The more he whispered, the harder she cried. Ravens hands were still folded onto her chest.  
"Im Sorry." Beast boy said.  
"Beast boy, i just...I just am no"  
"You had been in a relationship, and he had betrayed you. Shit Rea, i wouldnt do that to you." Beast boy finished for her.  
"Really"  
"Really. Now come on." Beast boy helped her up.  
"Asshole" Raven mumbled under her breath.  
"Hey, i havnt heard you say that... ever!" Beast boy chuckled.  
Raven did a sarcastic death glare at him and pushed away from him."I need to go to bed"  
"Promise me you wont stay in your room forever again"  
"Fine. I Wont." She giggled.  
Beast boy froze as he made his way to the door. Raven Just Giggled... He turned around slightly.  
Raven turned off her lamp and he could still see her throw the moons glow. "Night Beast boy." Raven said in a strange attractive voice as she slid into her bed.  
"Night." and with that Beast boy left the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

The dream was accuring again. Raven had somewhat seen the next part of the dream.  
Raven felt Beast boys hand go into her. She moaned in a strange voice that nor beast boy or raven ever heard before. Suddenly, the window smashed open, and a dark man wearing a dark blue outfit with a black cape came in. Raven knew who it was--Her Brother.

Raven woke up screaming. She was sweating and panting. a moment later all of the other titans came in, "Whats wrong?" they all asked.  
Raven just glared at them. Starfire was wairing a hello kitty PJ outfit, Robin was in his normal wear, cyborg--well he's a robot, and beast boy... in his boxers.  
"Im fine...I had a night mare. Go back to bed." Raven said in a shaky voice.  
Everyone went back to bed except Beast boy. Beast boy was standing there in the doorway, glancing at Raven in concern.  
"May i help you?" Raven asked sarcastically.  
"What was the dream about?" Beast boy entered her room and the door automatically closed behind him.  
"None of your buisness, Go away so i can sleep." Raven tucked herself under her covers.  
"Tell me"  
Raven sighed, "It was about my brother, Dravin"  
"You have a brother?" Beast boy asked shockenly.  
"Yes, he was cuaght in an explosion and ...well... was never seen again. He is Evil. In my dream, he came into my room"  
"And"  
"Nothing...i woke up"  
"Did anything happen before that"  
"Im not telling you. Get out!" Raven threw her pillow at him.  
"What is your deal? its just a dream!" Beast boy threw the pillow back at her.  
"The hell it was! it was about me! you dont know about my dream! Now, Get the Fuck out of my room!"Raven snapped.  
"Raven, you are the most creepyest, ignorant, darkest, subborn, independant, Bitch i have ever known!" Beast boy snapped back--knowing he had said to much, he put his hand over his mouth, he didnt mean that-none of that was true.  
Raven looked at him in shock, about to cry, she said qiuetly, "Oh..umm...well ok. err... please get out"  
"Raven"  
"Out." Raven turned her head to her right.  
Beast boy walked out, knowing that raven might just kill him if he stayed.  
Raven laid down. She was on her side, hurting of those words. was she really all those things? was she even worse? or was she bringing them down?... Raven was crying now.

Beast boy plopped down on his bed and sighed.. his mind was screaming: WHAT DID YOU DO! THAT WAS RAVEN! YOU GIDOIT! YOU LOVE OF YOUR LIFE PROBABLY IS CRYING AND HATING YOU RIGHT NOW!  
woh...Beast boy heard his mind scream "love of your life". was it true-no it was terra! it had always been terra--but latly, he had been thinking of Raven, Raven had smiled at him, had laughed with him, had even giggled! Raven had even ate tofu FOR him. it was akward. did he truly like...possibly love... Raven?  
Beast boy had blew it. Raven had been hurt by him. not to mension Ravens mood swings have been changing a bit--was raven going through PMS? WAIT---HOW DOES BEAST BOY EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS!  
Beast boy shevered at his thought of knowing. he drifted off to sleep about 5 minutes later. 


	4. Chapter 4

yeah, theres no chapters in this, the last chaper was well shock even to me! thanks for the comments!  
"FunWay" is somthing i made up to keep everyone unbored and cheery for b4 they read the thing.

"weeee"  
Click "Hahahahaa"  
click "and now to our million"  
click CRASH!  
"eye! i am pop eye teh sailor man"  
"Dude what the-" beast boy sat up END 

Raven woke up and put on some black shaggy pants and a white tank top. she went to the main room, Cyborg was working on his project, Starfire was making some wierd somthing, Robin was watching tv, an dmost importantly, Beast boy was sitting on the couch...also watching tv.  
Raven walked over to the fridge, she grabbed bread and peanut butter.  
Raven made herself a sandwhich.  
"Hey" Beast boy replied to her as she walked over to the couch and ate her sandwhich.  
Raven continued eating, trying to ignore him, not even looking at him, "Hey Star," Raven turned to glare at Starfire, "You meditating today"  
"Fraid not Friend Raven, I am going to the mall and out with Friend Robin today"  
"Ok" Raven frowned. She would do anything to get out of the tower. "Hey Cyborg, you doing anything outside the tower"  
"Yep gonna visit Titans East. Why?"Cyborg looked up "Just thought i could do somthing today, somthing interesting"  
"Ask B, I bet he has LOTS of interesting things to do"  
Raven flinched, "No. i wouldnt want to be to STUBBORN, or IGNORANT, so ill stay out of his way"  
Beast boy sighed. It was clear Raven was upset at him. her tone let it all go.

Once everybody (exept Raven and Beast boy) were out of the house, Raven went over to do the dishes, Beast boy helped out, even though Raven didnt want him to--at all.  
"It's clear your mad at me." Beast boy sighed.  
"You Think?" Raven picked up a dish from in the soapy water and dried it.  
"Raven, all those things i said, they were"  
"Completly true." Raven glanced at him.  
"No, False. I didnt mean those things. sometimes i forget to put my foot in my mouth. and i say things that i dont mean, Raven." Beast boy glanced at her, seeing her expression change as she did they dishes from, ok, to worse, the mad.  
"Well maybe you need to veiw your words and NOT SAY THEM."Raven dried her hands and left the kitchen area "Raven, listen to-"Beast boy followed her.  
"No. YOU listen to ME." Raven turned and jabbed a fingure at his chest, "i could say things about you. REALLY REALLY bad things. but i dont, you know why? BECUASE YOU ARE MY FRIEND! last night--last night you had said that i was the most creepyest, ignorant, darkest, subborn, independant-- not to mension you called me a bitch!" Raven snapped, she was sobbing now, and her face was clear red.  
"I LIED. I FREAKING LIED. not to mension, you would have called ME a retarded, annoying, obnoxious, loud mouthed, childish, infantile, immature, and INFURIATING person you've ever met"  
Raven was shocked. where did he get all that? was that really what she thought? "Beast boy"  
"Forget it, i'll leave you alone now." beast boy went over to the couch and sat.  
Raven walked quickly over to him and sat beside him, "Beast boy. where did you get all that"  
"I dont know. you seem to probably think i am all those things"  
"Which i dont. Garfield Logan, you KNOW that. im your friend." Ravens voice softened.  
"But what if i didnt know that?" Beast boy looked at her.  
"Then your a bigger idoit then i've ever known. Come to my room, NOW." Raven stood and walked to the door.  
She waited for Beast boy to follow then walked out to her room.  
"Now, look at me." Raven pulled out a black book and then glared at him, "You read page 54, you even re-read it if you have to, ok"  
"Ok." Beast boy grabbed to book from her and they both sat on Ravens bed. 


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: LEMON AHEAD!  
funny junk:  
Beast boy: hey bob, what comes after the credits of a movie?  
Bob: this video i found of raven...  
Beast boy: oh really! lets see it then!  
Bob puts in tape and both of them see raven naked by the window.  
Beast boy and Bob scream and run away.  
Raven: that will keep them quiet for a few months... (VICTORY!)__

"I am so excited today. the other day i had hugged Garfield, HUGGED. my emotions say-mostly lust and disire- say that i love him. how can that be true? oh well... love says that somehting might happen between us that might interfere with love. well, that has happened, today, he had conforted me, which was a suprise to me. im changing its true. my emotions have messed up my mind..."

Beast boy gave the book back to Raven, he was slightly blushing, although it didnt show that much.  
Raven sighed, "now you know what its like to be so damn secretive."  
Beast boy turned to face her, "is those things true?"  
"Why wouldnt they be? its my diary."  
Beast boy blinks, "Your...Diary? YOU have a diary?"  
"Yup, is that a problem?"  
"No! No, it's just...well...the most darkest person in the tower has a diary."  
"You do to, and your the idioticist one."  
"Hey, how do you know that?" Beast boy asked her in suspicion.  
Raven blushed. She had temporarly "Borrowed" his diary for a day, "Lucky guess..."  
"Well, thats a relief. for a moment i thought you took it!"  
Raven blushed even more, "Uhn, well, uh, ok yeah anyways-"  
"Sorry, Rea. Sorry for yesterday and today when i made you upset."  
"Thats ok."  
"Hey Rea, I love you."  
Raven froze. what? "Wh- What did you say?"  
"I...Love..You."  
Raven didnt move as beast boy moved toward her and gave her a long passionate kiss.  
Raven whispered under her breath, "Beast boy, i want you."  
"I want you to."  
Beast boy began to kiss her over and over again. he undid the buttons of her newest shirt and removed it. then he took off his shirt and threw it aside. He undid his pants button and then slowly slipped off Ravens pants and tossed both items aside.  
Raven Started to remove her black bra and beast boy watched. Raven was full of lust at the moment...  
Finally, the only things left on was the underware. Raven and beast boy glared at eachother and both nodded. They both removed their last undergardment together.  
Beast boy moved back over Raven.  
"Rea, are you sure you want this?" He asked silently.  
"Yes." Raven said unsurly.  
His hands felt her; memorized her curves and shape. Raven bit her lip at the feel of his hand at her chest. It was hard to remember what Raven was sickened about.  
They were both naked, both acheing for eachother. He couldnt think of what to do. he only kept saying "its ok" everytime Raven moved.  
She was slightly struggling, holding her breath as heat filled her...

THE END.


End file.
